1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds which have excellent insecticidal and acaricidal activities to various insect pests in sanitation as well as agriculture, horticulture and forest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, structure modifications of natural pyrethrin have been widely studied and various pyrethroids have been developed and used as insecticides. Even today, there is a demand for development of new chemicals having more excellent insecticidal and acaricidal characteristics.
The inventors have studied the syntheses and biochemical activities of various compounds in the development of compounds having insecticidal and acaricidal activities which are superior to the known compounds.
Heretofore, it has been known that certain cyano(6-phenoxy-2-pyridyl) methyl esters of carboxylic acids such as 2,2-dimethyl-3-dichlorovinyl-cyclopropane carboxylic acid (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 112881/1978) or .alpha.-isopropyl-p-chlorophenyl acetic acid (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 115869/1980 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,172) have an insecticidal activity.